


We're breaking up

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Cell Phones, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Lex Finds Out, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	We're breaking up

“Clark, we’re breaking up. I can’t talk to you anymore,” Lex said, sounding distant and a bit distracted.

“What!?” Clark was incredulous, his words spilling out in a rush. “Was it something I said? The lies? Helen? My father? Please don’t do this, Lex. I _love_ you!

I -- I’ll tell you my secret – I’m an **alien**.”

Lex noted this for future reference, and said “No. I meant, I’m going through a tunnel. I’ll see you when I get home.”

“Asshole.”

“I hope I’ll see that, too.”

Lex hung up his cell phone, and tossed some change at the tollbooth attendant.


End file.
